twist story
by hemangi
Summary: this is a story just after 3 days of d'jok and mei are married and they are having a wonderful life . just think that it is a cotinue of gala2
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey this is my first and new chapter and a first and new story so; hope you all like this chapter.**

**Mei and D'jok are married and Mei is pregnant and this is story just after 5 days of their marriage. **

Mei was in her bed room sleeping very peacefully, she suddenly wakes up when D'jok calls –"Mei, my sleeping beauty now wakes up. Don't you know that we have to go to akillian." D'jok gave her towel so that Mei can go for bath .Mei got up and went inside the bathroom.

Till that D'jok was thinking that he had been married with Mei and now he is going to be dad. Just then his mobile rang. It was a message from Tia which said that-"congrates for your 5th day after your marriage. A few minutes when he was about to put down his mobile when he felt a pair of arms around his neck from back.

D'jok knew that it was Mei who was doing this. He says-"Mei do fast we are going to be late. We have to go to akillian."

But when D'jok turned back and saw her, it seemed as if she is ready to go.

Mei came near him and kissed his cheeks D'jok whispered in her hears –"it's our 5th day after we have been married but it seems that it's our 5th year after we our married".

Then just Mei said in her normal voice –"I think that we should go now, we can be late "

D'jok laughed and Mei too!

D'jok took the luggage as mei also but she could not as D'jok didn't want that after being of 17 days pregnancy she should not carry any heavy things.

They both soon arrived in the ship at morning 3:30a.m. It seemed that no one had came yet. Mei and D'jok took their seats. Mei was feeling like going to sleep so, Mei rested her head on D'jok's shoulders.

After 5 minutes Tia and Rocket came and took their seat in front of D'jok and Mei. Tia spoke to D'jok –"Hey! How did you like the morning message? "D'jok replied –"Well! It was good enough."

Just then Micro-ice came jumping and Yuki laughing out loud which made Mei wake up. Mei rubbed her eyes and smiled at them.

Tia said to Rocket –"Rocket! I think that I should go to sleep." Rocket said –"Okay, then you girls should go to other seat and sleep and we all boys would talk and you all will not be disturbed." Mei and D'jok agreed.

Tia, Mei and Yuki went to last seat. The boys were just talking when they were interrupted by Arch's voice –"So, goodbye snow kids ". Arch saw the girls asleep and looking at them he said-"I think that girls are tired."All the boys stared at the girls. Tia was slept with her head resting on the wall, Mei was slept with her head resting on Tia's shoulders and Yuki was slept with her head resting on Mei's shoulders. They were the best sisters. Arch said in his soft voice -"I think that you all should also go to sleep." The boys agreed. The first who slept among the boys was Micro-ice of course and then Rocket. D'jok was not able to sleep; he made his way to see his wife Mei. He was just looking at her when he also went to sleep.

**Hey I had read gala1, 2 and 3. And you all know that I am an Indian girl and live in India so, I want to tell you that please I don't know anything about Christianity. I WISH THAT YOU REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

**It took long time for me to write this story. Hope you all like my story. **

D'jok had woken up by some whispering sound. He opened his eyes and the first he saw was his wife slept. He made his way to see a group of people whispering. He saw micro-ice, yuki, Tia and rocket whispering. D'jok went near Mei and tried to wake her up. She woke up and said seeing the group of people still whispering "what are they talking about?" D'jok answered –"I don't know ". They both stood up and as they were coming near to them, Yuki noticed them coming and said –"well! It's too early that you had woken up". As she said this all of them looked up at Mei and D'jok.

D'jok asked-"What are you talking about? Shall we know it or you want to keep it as your secret?"Micro ice said jumping off –"Hey! We were just talking about the preparation of your wedding reception ".Mei and D'jok were shocked hearing this and then Mei popped-"What did you say wedding reception "D'jok then said-"Well it's a good idea of giving us surprise". Mei and D'jok smiled at each other. Yuki caught Micro ice 's collar and pulled him to a corner and then she said-"what was the need to say it was a surprise to them and then soon Micro ice replied-"yuki I am sorry but see them they are happy". Yuki saw D'jok and Mei laughing and chatting with Rocket and Tia.

It was 5:00pm

Just 15 minutes went away when Mei, Yuki and Tia were discussing about what dress Mei should wear when they heard the announcement that they have reached to Akillian.

Mei and D'jok soon reached at home. As Mei entered the house she said happily-"you know D'jok you have brought the best home for our future family" D'jok just smiled at what Mei said thinking that she liked it. Mei went near D'jok and said "Now put your luggage down and have a shower till that I will make something for our breakfast ".D'jok kissed lightly and went upstairs to his room.

As D'jok came back from bath and as he was climbing downstairs he saw that Mei was serving food in a plate. D'jok came near her and wrapped his arms around her waist, Mei wrapped her arms around D'jok's neck and both of them were staring at each other. D'jok kissed Mei and then started leaving butterfly kiss on her neck. Soon Mei moved away from him and said "Now stop it and start eating your breakfast ".D'jok came near Mei and said "You know I always like food made by you". Mei smiled at him and took some back step. D'jok noticed and said"Ok! I will eat but don't stay far away from me". Mei nodded.

Both of them smiled at each other. D'jok went and sat on chair and Mei came and sat on the chair beside D'jok. Mei was just staring at D'jok. As D'jok had eaten his last bit, his phone rang. D'jok took it up and saw that it was Rocket then he started talking -"Ok! We will be there at 7:30pm ". And then he put down his phone.

Mei just stared at him and asked-"What 7:30pm?" D'jok answered-"Baby! We are having our wedding reception "Mei said-"Don't call me baby, now you are my husband and I am your wife". D'jok smiled and said-"so what shall I call you?"Mei answered-"you can call me Mei but what shall I call you?"D'jok answered-"whatever you like".

Mei and D'jok stared at each other and just then Mei popped in between and said" D'jok I want to ask you something "D'jok said-"Of course ….". As he was going to complete his sentence, Mei snatched his hand and went upstairs into their room. As they entered their room D'jok saw 3 dresses kept on the bed. Mei asked-"In our wedding day I had to wear that white dress but now today in our wedding reception you have to decide. D'jok saw the first dress it was pale pink color so he refused it then he saw the second which was green in color with brown lace and it would come before Mei's knee which Mei did 'not like to wear after they are married so, then he saw the last which was orange in color and had silver-white stones and it would come just after Mei's knees and he just thought that it would shine bright in the dark and after taking his decision he told Mei "Mei I think you should wear this orange. " Mei was so happy that she had a laughing smile appeared on her face and hugged D'jok so tightly that D'jok could not breath for few seconds.

Mei said happily –"After living with me now you have become a fashion designer. I knew that you would choose that as this dress would shine bright in the dark you would choose this. And you know that Sonny gave me this dress."D'jok was also happy that Mei knew him very well. He said to her-"ok! I think you should change as you will take an hour to get ready." Hearing this Mei said little angrily "What do you mean that today also I will take an hour to get ready". "Yes! Of course "said D'jok. Mei opened the cupboard and took out a pair of a white t-shirt, black trouser, a black tie and a black belt. Mei went to D'jok and gave it to him and said-"go in next room and change"

Both had got ready and D'jok came into the room and saw Mei seeing herself in full size mirror and as she turned to him D'jok was just staring at her seeing her with full of love . Mei came near chair and started Macoupin herself and D'jok sat on bed and started wearing his socks and shoes and he also looked at Mei while he was wearing his socks and shoes. After he completed wearing it he stood up and went near Mei and wrapped his arms around her neck and he looked at her from the mirror and Mei looked at him from the mirror. Mei was sitting on the chair when she felt some lips on her cheeks she stood up and said-"oh! What happened you today "D'jok took Mei's hand and then he bend down at his one knee and said-"Mei I Love you with all my hearts" Mei answered-"I Love you too". D'jok stood up and took Mei in bridal style and started spinning himself. And finally he stopped when Mei said-"D'jok stop it!"

Mei said-"D'jok shall we go" D'jok said NO! I want to spend some time with you"Mei answered-"you always stay with me. Now let's go "with that they both went into the car where Rahul (Mei's big cousin brother) and micro ice were waiting. Mei and D'jok came running and laughing.

**Hey hope you guys like it and if you want to give any suggestion then you are free to give me and I know for you my English is an simple English but as I am an Indian girl we know English but we don't know English of your stage and I have a news that galactic football season4 is going to come and do you know that in season4 arch leaves the team , Rocket becomes the coach and tia becomes the captain of the team . further it is said that they both get married and they have 2 children.**


End file.
